


I'll Never Let Go

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A Tumblr prompt request: From the protective sentence starters: "I'll never let you go" with Iggy please and thank you!





	I'll Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my works from tumblr in case I get nuked lol

You hated it. You hated every second of it. Every moment you looked in the mirror, saw your reflection in a window, or were told of your resemblance to her, it made you sick. You wanted to claw your face off until it was nothing but muscle. You hated having to be reminded of the fact that you were her child, that she was your mother. She was a horrible person and every time someone told you of your resemblance or you saw that resemblance, it made you feel sick, disgusted. Not only with her, but with yourself. Being like her is the last thing you wanted.

You closed the door to your shared bathroom with your boyfriend and curled up behind the door, sobbing softly. Why couldn’t you just be like him? So perfect, put together, competent, smart. You were nothing and meanwhile, he was everything. You couldn’t see how he could love someone as messed up as yourself. But he stayed. He stayed with you anyways. You had always thought he’d leave you, he’d find someone better, but he insisted that you were perfect to him. You would never see that. Sometimes, you could tell he was getting frustrated with you and your feelings, but he stayed. He would always apologize, saying he only loves you and wants you to get better. It hurt you how much he loved you sometimes.

You looked up to the cupboard that held your stuff, razors and blades, shaving cream, hair product, and your many assorted soaps and bath products. You stood up and opened it, taking out the blades and looking at them.

It had been so long since you had last hurt yourself but your emotional pain was just too much. You needed to feel some sort of physical pain, otherwise you would go crazy from the heartache that plagued your mind at this late hour. You held the blade over your scarred skin, hands trembling. Just as you were about to make the cut, you hear his soft voice call out your name as the door creaked open.

“Dearest, what are you doing up at this hour-” His words were cut off as he took in the sight before him, a blade held to your wrist. He rushed to your side, pulling the blade out of your fingers and tossing it in the trash, scooping you up in a warm embrace.

“Ignis- I…” You paused, struggling to find the words. He looked down at you, wiping tears from his face and falling to the floor, holding you against his chest.

The two of you stayed like that for a moment before he spoke.

“Do you know how much it hurts me when you hurt yourself?” He said firmly. “I would do anything to protect you, dear. Anything. But if I can’t protect you from yourself, it hurts me so much. It’s terrifying, more terrifying than any battle I’ve ever experienced, to not know how I can help you or if you’re okay when I’m gone…”

You tensed up as his words reached your ears. You began to breathe sporadically, sobbing, as you realized what you we’re doing to both yourself and him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m trying. I really am.” You wept into his chest.

He stroked your back and ran his fingers through your hair, shushing you.

“Hey, breathe. Here-” he said, resting your ear against his heart. “-Listen to my heartbeat. Feel the rise and fall of my chest. Breathe… In… Out… In… Out…” he repeated, trying to calm you down.

“Ignis…” You whispered after calming down.

“Yes, my love?” He replied, looking down at you.

“Stay with me… Please.” You clutched onto his silk nightshirt as you tried to fight off tears. “Please don’t go… I know I’m nothing like you, I’m not perfect, I’m a mess of emotions, and I can’t even stand myself, but please. Find it within you to keep loving me…” You whispered.

He smiled softly and put a finger under your chin, raising it up so your lips were aligned with his, pulling you in for a gentle kiss. He stroked your hair and looked at you with love in his eyes.

“I don’t need to search… I already love you, dearest.” He whispered, pulling you back into his chest and resting his chin on your head.

 _ **“I’ll never let you go.**_ ” He mumbled.


End file.
